


Star Wars Cufflinks

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Marvel Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cufflinks, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Married Characters, Married with kid, Star Wars References, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: A quiet Christmas morning in New York City. One famous web-slinger and his small family are celebrating in their house. He gets to watch you (his wife) and your baby have fun. Then, you prove just how well you know Peter in possibly the cutest way possible.





	Star Wars Cufflinks

**Author's Note:**

> A small Christmas drabble for you guys! I got the idea for this when writing "Finals Frenzy and Christmas Cheer" if you guys want to check that out. This drabble was fun to write and it's insanely cute. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!

Christmas lights shone and the snow glittered all around New York City. Soft music flowed through one apartment, in particular, located in Queens, not too far from a certain web-slinger’s childhood home. There, he watched joyfully from the floor as his 9-month old tottled around the living room, trying not to fall over.

 

Said baby- born that past March- giggled, reaching out, chanting “Mama Mama!” He continued as you urged him on. “You got it, baby. Come here!”

 

Peter’s heart was full. He had his own little family now. An insanely smart, gorgeous, perfect wife and the cutest son who was already growing up too fast. The excitement of it being his first Christmas made this year even more special than in years past.

 

After Y/S/N made it to you, you scooped him up and made him dance around, causing even more giggles to escape his mouth. Setting him on your lap, you looked up at Peter. “I guess we can continue with presents?”

 

He couldn’t help chuckling at your eager face. “Yes, I guess we can.” He picked up a present and looked at the tag. “This one’s for Y/S/N from May.”

 

You got the present from him and placed it in front of your baby. “Right here,” you directed, finding a piece in the wrapping that was easier to hold. He latched on with ease and tore it open.

 

It was a set of food-shaped rattles. “Aw, how cute!” you crooned. Then, more disappointed, “Aw.”

 

“They’re going to make a lot of noise, aren’t they?”

 

“They are going to make a lot of noise.” Well, at least it’ll be simpler to locate Y/S/N this coming year. You’d gotten so many noisy toys as gifts this year you wondered if you’d stay sane through Valentine’s Day.

 

Peter smiled softly at you. As if you had a sudden realization, you held up a finger. “I’ve got my present for you next. No protesting, you’re getting it now before I forget.”

 

He waited patiently while you dug through the pile to find a tiny box covered in snowflake wrapping paper. You placed it in his hands and nodded, gesturing for him to open it. The paper wasn’t hard to open. Soon enough, he had it unwrapped and lifted the lid off the smooth box.

 

Three items sat inside the box. Two R2D2 cufflinks and a matching tie bar. The nerd in Peter freaked out but he managed to- mostly- keep his cool on the surface. “No way! These are so cool!”

 

You smiled. “Yeah, well, I know how much you still love Star Wars. I mean, Y/S/N sleeps with a plush Yoda. And when you mentioned Tony saying something about a formal event coming up, this popped into my head.”

 

“Well, I love it.” He closed the box and moved over to sit directly next to you. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” No matter how many times those words were repeated, your heart would always skip a beat and warm you. You leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

 

You cherished the moment, but apparently, your child did not. “Ah!” he screeched, pulling you and your husband apart with a laugh. “Ah!” He started to babble on, oblivious to the moment he had ruined.

 

“Just wait until he understands enough to yell ‘Ew’ every time we kiss,” you said, laughing at Peter’s resignation. “You’re cute when you make that face.”

 

“What face? This face?” He pulled the most atrocious face he could. You stuck your tongue out at him in retaliation.

 

Y/S/N wiggled out of your grasp, calling, “Dada Dada!” Apparently, he’d had enough of you for now. Peter picked him up and started making faces at him as Y/S/N clapped and squirmed around.

 

If things continued the way things were- and they would, you had no doubt in your mind- you weren’t going to go insane by Valentine’s Day. This was the best time of your life and it could only get better from here.


End file.
